


Beautiful Dreamer

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Guess Who's Back, M/M, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Several months after the events of Beautiful Nightmare, Dick and Bruce are once again parted.  And incubi don't do well when their doubles are apart.





	Beautiful Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st00pz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st00pz/gifts).



> This is a long-ago commission for my good pal St00pz who is amazingly patient with me and whose beautiful artwork keeps me going.

It had been a long day of work at Dick's official job. He was more than willing to just crash on the couch for a few hours in front of some bad TV and doze. He was halfway into his apartment before he noticed the broad figure lying on his couch.

"Hello, Dick."

Bruce.

The lady time they'd seen each other, they'd had a fight. It seemed like they were doing nothing but fighting lately. If Bruce was here, and here as a civilian, that could only mean that he'd come to apologize. But was Dick going to get Bruce or Brucie, that's was the real question.

"Bruce. You should've told me you were coming."

"I didn't want to disturb you at work." Definitely Bruce. Maybe they could make this work after all.

"That's fine," Dick said. He really didn't have the energy to fight today.

Bruce gestured for Dick to come sit with him and Dick obeyed without a second thought. Bruce pulled Dick into a crushing hug.

"It's been too long," Bruce said, nuzzling Dick's neck. Dick hummed in agreement and bared his throat.

It had been too long since they'd been intimate, settling for squabbling over petty things and have massive blow out fights. Dick didn't know what had started it, but things had been getting worse between them ever since the incubus versions of themselves appeared. Maybe it was longing, or maybe Bruce was having another one of his moral high ground moments. In any case, this was the closet they'd been in a long time.

Bruce ran a hand up and down Dick's back, still kissing and licking Dick's neck. Dick shuddered in arousal. Bruce still knew how to make Dick quiver at his touch. Dick rolled his hips against Bruce and gasped. He was rock hard.

"Oh, Dick," Bruce said. "The things I want to do to you."

Dick whimpered, grinding himself against Bruce. Bruce must have been missing him. He hadn't been this hard since their time with--

Something slithered up Dick's arm.

"IncuBruce!" Dick said sharply, pulling away from him.

Bruce glowed before him. "Dick."

Dick groaned. "You can't just do that! Showing up pretending to be my Bruce, it's not fair!"

"But you've been lonely," the incubus said. "Don't you miss me?"

"I miss my Bruce," Dick said, not realizing what he just admitted. "You've been nothing but a pain in the ass."

IncuBruce frowned. "I didn't know I'd hurt you."

"It's an expression," Dick said. "More important, why are you here?"

"You know we feel what you feel," IncuBruce said. "You've been so distant lately. We have to get you back together. Your dreams don't help us anymore."

"Well, sorry that Bruce is being a jerk, but I can't help that."

"That's why we thought we'd come back and help you two get back together," he said, proudly.

Dick sighed. "This isn't the way to do it."

"Then tell me what will work."

Dick shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you talking to Bruce might? We're not really speaking right now."

Dick's comm link suddenly lit up. Dick grabbed it off the table and answered it.

"The incubi are back," said the real Bruce.

"Yep," Dick said. "Got one right here."

"I'll be there soon. Stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Not you. Over and out."

Dick looked at IncuBruce, who had given up remaining in his humanish form, and raised an eyebrow. "So, I guess I know where the other me is."

IncuBruce shrugged. "It worked last time."

"Last time was different," Dick said.

"Hmm." IncuBruce cocked his head. "Maybe Dick was right. He should've tried with you."

Dick snorted. "See? I have good ideas in every world."

IncuBruce leaned forward. "I don't suppose you want to have sex while we wait."

Dick stared at him. "No. Thanks, but no. I'm gonna make me something to eat and take a nap, though, if you want to protect me or anything."

"Nothing will get in here until my partner arrives."

"Good. Then.... You don't, like, eat, do you?"

IncuBruce shook his head. "We only feed off of you."

"Gee, thanks."

IncuBruce watched Dick through the half-wall of his kitchen, his tail wagging lazily. "You do miss him, don't you?"

Dick took a long breath. "Yeah, I do. But he's too stubborn at times."

"So are you."

"That's different. I'm stubborn because somebody has to show him what it's like."

"Mm-hmm."

Dick turned around. "Don't you 'mm-hmm' me. Or I'll banish you."

"You don't know how."

"I'll figure it out, though." Dick waved a spoon at him. "So you watch it."

Lunch made, Dick returned to the couch and ate, dozing after as IncuBruce petted the back of his neck.

The sound of his door closing woke Dick up just in time to see his incubus double racing over to greet his lover.

"Hey, Bruce," Dick said, letting the incubi canoodle next to him. "Been a while."

Bruce nodded once, pointedly not looking in Dick's direction.

Dick huffed. "Yeah, it's good to see you, too."

Bruce nodded his head towards Dick's bedroom. "We need to talk."

Dick glanced at the happy versions of themselves beside him and sighed. He stood and led Bruce into his room, shutting the door behind him. "OK, where do we start?"

Bruce took him by the shoulders and kissed him. Dick's eyes widened as he froze. Oh, well this was. Oh. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Bruce's broad chest.

When they parted, Disk looked up at Bruce with wide eyes. "That's a good place to start."

Bruce gave him a small smile. "I was wrong, Dick. I should trust you on your own. You don't need to prove yourself to me."

Dick nodded. "You are pigheaded, Bruce, I can't take that back. But I don't regret being with you."

Bruce chuckled. "I guess I'll accept that."

Dick beamed. "Will you accept another kiss?"

"Happily."

A pair of moans came from the other room as they kissed. Bruce whispered against Dick's lips, "We should send them home."

"I think they're eating," Dick said. "Why don't we give them a feast?"

"I think we can do that." Bruce said, picking Dick up and carrying him to bed.


End file.
